


Some things can't be treated

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В названии использована цитата из песни The Used — Blood on my hands.</p><p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015<br/>Автор - <a href="http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134">Charlie Ryder</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Some things can't be treated

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована цитата из песни The Used — Blood on my hands.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Эрик ничего не спрашивает, не говорит ни слова, но Чарльз будто чувствует его нерешительность. Хотя почему «будто»?..

— Давай, — подначивает он. И добавляет после паузы: — Больнее ты мне уже не сделаешь.

Нож дёргается в воздухе, а Эрик едва уловимо скрипит зубами. 

Он легко, на пробу проводит остриём по коже, не рассекая, но Чарльз всё равно вздрагивает, резко выдыхает, а потом подаётся ближе к холодному металлу и снова вскидывает на Эрика упрямый нетерпеливый взгляд. Эрик надавливает сильнее, не отводя глаз — ему не нужно следить за движениями ножа, чтобы точно их контролировать. Лезвие скользит вдоль очертаний рёбер и на этот раз оставляет за собой алый след.

Чарльз прищуривается, плотно сжимает губы, морщится. По всей длине пореза скапливаются бисеринки крови. Эрик наклоняет голову, чуть помедлив, и одним движением их слизывает — и тут же слышит, как Чарльз шумно втягивает воздух.

Во рту солоноватый металлический привкус. Само по себе ощущение не новое, вот только кровь обычно была его собственной. Вдоль раны снова проступают рубиновые капли, и на этот раз Эрик собирает их языком не торопясь, осторожно, почти нежно дотрагивается до повреждённой кожи, невесомо касается губами, согревает дыханием.

Чарльз чуть ли не всхлипывает и вцепляется ему в плечо, вынуждая поднять взгляд; смотрит шальными почерневшими глазами, проводит пальцем по уголку рта, размазывая кровь, а потом резко втягивает в поцелуй, и вот теперь сочетание ощущений точно новое. Чарльз слизывает собственную кровь с его губ грубо, почти кусаясь, и раньше Эрик ни за что бы не подумал, что у него на это будет стоять до звона в ушах.

— Давай, — хрипло повторяет Чарльз и больше ничего не говорит, только стонет всё громче с каждым прикосновением, когда нож, зависший в воздухе, снова мелькает над его телом и одна за другой вспухают тонкие красные полоски. Эрик тут же зализывает раны, трётся о бедро Чарльза, обхватывает ладонью его член. 

Спустя несколько минут нож валяется на полу, Эрик, уже не заботясь о порезах, водит руками по всему Чарльзову телу, а тот выгибается навстречу, льнёт к прикосновениям, время от времени морщится и ругается сквозь зубы, волосы липнут к лицу, от сладковатого запаха кружит голову, и...

И его руки в крови.

Эрик смотрит на свои ладони и будто трезвеет с каждой секундой. Чарльз, раскинувшись под ним, тяжело дышит, не раскрывая глаз, губы как брусничным соком вымазаны, грудь исполосована, и это уже не кажется таким возбуждающим.

Он поспешно натягивает одежду.

— Надо обработать. Я принесу аптечку, — сухо роняет Эрик, прежде чем покинуть комнату. 

Но сначала — отмыть руки. Хотя бы попытаться.


End file.
